resident evil: black dragon part 2
by Omoto Draco
Summary: Draco's back, and this time, it's personal. Draco returns to the zombie-infested Raccoon City to rescue Rebecca and her commrades from umbrella's wrath, and reclaims his lost parents in the process with his trusty sword, Epyon. WARNING! several anime name


**Resident Evil: Black Dragon: part 2, Return to Raccoon City**

**by Bryan Chiacchiarini**

**Chapter 1: Omoto Draco's journal, age 18**

**It's been two months since my graduation and all I can think about is my beloved Rebecca. I have trained under the watchful eye of Mistress Myuki, she says I anticipate every insturction before she can even say it. I must be a good student to her. She declared after her death, my grandma, Tsunade will lead the clan. Tsunade loves the youth I gave her, it seems what I read in my mother's diary is correct. To prevent Umbrella from harming any more of my family, I have joined Tokyo's S.T.A.R.S. Reaper Squad, the prime minister, Nakamura Tanaka saw my victories at the World Cagefighting Tournaments, and recruited me as an assassin. This means I can turn the tables on Umbrella, and make the hunters become the hunted. I can feel my mother and father are still alive, I also sense I have a twin brother I never knew about. I have been promoted to the rank of Major which means I can go on "personal" missions, on account I have a reputation for putting myself in danger so my commrades don't have to. I also got a cute secretary, a neko named Rita.**

**Shes cute, but my Rebecca is sexier. Plus then theres my boss, Chief Kusanagi Motoko. I love how she treats me like I'm her son. If things don't work out between my aunt and uncle, I'll introduce her to my uncle. Ever since I saved Tanaka's daughter, Sasami, he has ordered for me to terminate all who serve Umbrella, with Epyon by my side, no one can escape my wrath.**

**Chapter 2**

**It was an ordinary day in the Tokyo Police Department. But for Major Omoto Draco, that was about to change. "Major, this letter came for you, it says it's urgent", said Rita. **

**" Probably another fan asking me to take her virginity, bor-ing! Who's this one from" Draco replied. "Some american girl from Raccoon City named Rebecca Chambers. Is she this mysterious girlfriend of yours", said Rita. "Ah, my college sweetheart. Her beauty was as if she came from heaven. No other woman could compare to her. My precious angel", said Draco with a smile on his face as he accepted the letter.**

**Letter from Rebecca Chambers to Omoto Draco**

**Draco, you were right about Umbrella. I found out about the genetic, viral experiments they did, there are only a handful of survivors from the local S.T.A.R.S. units. From the alpha team are Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton. I am the sole survivors of my unit.**

**We tried telling the public, but they think we're crazy. Thats why I am asking for your help.**

**In college, you protected me and my family, now I need you to return to Raccoon city like you promised. I want to live with you in Japan. If anyone can help us, it's you. You always were my "samurai in shining armor". As Princess Liea said, "help me Omoto Draco, you're my only hope".**

**Love, **

**Rebecca**

**And with that, Draco hurried over to chief kusanagi's office to find her talking to the prime minister." Ah Draco, my boy. We were just talking about you. We decided to have you fight in the next World Cagefighting Tournament", said Tanaka. "I'll accept that mission as soon as I take care of something personal", said Draco. "What do you need to take care of, major", asked Motoko, looking concerned. Draco handed Rebecca's letter to Motoko, she and the prime minister read it. "Permission granted, major. assemble a team and seek out anyone in Raccoon City who can help us bring down Umbrella, once and for all", said Motoko. "Thank you, chief Kusanagi. I will not fail you", said Draco as he walked to his office, and strapped Epyon to his side, and equiped his shuriken, and kunai. "Rita, you're promoted to field reaper, your first assignment is with me, tell Yamada to prepare the Super Osprey for takeoff", said Draco as he took out a ring box from his desk and put it in his pocket. Rita nodded and went to get Yamada. As soon as the plane was loaded, they took off toward Raccoon City.**

**Chapter 4**

**The plane landed, and unloaded two millitary issue hummers. They both went to Rebecca's house first. Draco could smell his lover's scent from miles away, even with the stench of rotting flesh in the air. Meanwhile at Rebecca's house, Rebecca Chambers was waiting for Draco to show up, but they saw Umbrella vehicles instead. Joseph Chambers, Rebecca's father locked the doors as they pulled up. the commandoes stormed in and tasered the Chambers family, and tied them up. 30 minutes later, Draco and Rita showed up. "I'll handle this one, myself", said Draco as he got out of his hummer. "Rodger that, major. If anyone knows how to deal with Umbrella, it's you", Rita replied over the headset. Draco moved in, carefully. Making sure not to give himself away. He sent a telepathic message to Rebecca, so only she knows he's there. while back in Andrea, and Joseph's bedroom, the Chambers family were still out cold. One of the commandoes kicked Rebecca in her gut. "Wake up, little bitch", said the commando. Rebecca woke up, coughing, and gasping for air. Draco made it to the bedroom, and listened on the commandoes' conversation. "Hey captain, how about we have some fun with this bitch? I'll bet shes still a virgin" said the second commando. "Dr. Marcus never said we couldn't do anything to the prisoners, as long as we bring them in alive" replied thier leader. Consumed with rage, Draco broke down the door. "I've had enough of your kind. God damn punks", said Draco, sounding disgusted with the commandoes. "You bastards are in trouble now. Assholes, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, Omoto "the Black Dragon" Draco", said Rebecca with a smile on her face. "Correction, your ex-boyfriend. Fire at will, boys" said the commado leader as they fired thier guns at Draco. Draco laughed as the commandoes fired. The slugs fell out of the bullet-holes as his wounds healed. "Is that the extent of your skills? I'm not impressed. Let me show you how it's done", said Draco as Epyon's blade glowed red. The commandoes fired again as Draco charged. But they were no match for his demonic speed. One, by one the were sliced and diced, until thier leader remained. Draco walked to the commando leader, ready to strike. "Wait! You wanna know were your parents are", said the commando in desperation. Draco lowered his sword, "start talking". "There's a hidden cell at the police station. They're both in there. Chief Irons has the key. Please don't chop me up", begged the commando. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna use my sword on you. I'm gonna feast on your soul", said Draco. "Your soul has been stained by the blood of the innocent. Face thier wrath", he continued as the commando's body shriveled up like in **_**The Mummy**_**. Draco woke up Rebecca's parents, and untied them all. "Rebecca, I have something for you", said Draco as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box with a ring in it. "Before we head for Tokyo, I need to know, Rebecca Chambers, will you marry me" said Draco holding Rebecca's hand while hes down on one knee. "Yes, I will", said Rebecca in tears. "Draco, I have a favor to ask you", said Rebecca. "For you my angel, anything" said Draco. "I want you to turn me, and my parents. I want our kids to be dragons like thier father", said Rebecca as she removed her choker and leaned her head to the side. Draco did as Rebecca wished and injected his blood into them. "Now, we can share our love, for eternity", said Draco as Rebecca's eyes matched the appearance of his. "Draco, how come I have a tail but my wife and daughter don't", asked Joseph. "In thier normal stage, only male dragons have tails, we use them to pleasure our females", replied Draco as they entered the hummer and drove off. "Draco, we have to get the other S.T.A.R.S. members, they're my friends", said Rebecca. as they drove, Rebecca saw her friend, Jill shooting at some zombies.**

**Draco pulled over, and beheaded the undead. As he put his sword in it's sheath, Jill got up. "Thank you", she said. "Are you Jill Valentine, member of S.T.A.R.S. alpha unit", asked Draco. "Yes, why", Jill answered. "My name is major Omoto Draco of the S.T.A.R.S. reaper squad", said Draco, showing his badge. "I am a ninja assassin assigned to bring you and the other surviving S.T.A.R.S. members to Tokyo Japan. We have a common enemy".**

**Chapter 5:**

**"Umbrella", said Jill. Draco nodded as he opened the back door for Jill. She got in between Rebecca's parents, and they drove off. A hunter jumped on top of Draco's hummer, and punched a hole in the roof, clawing Draco's back. Draco slammed on the brakes, sending the monster in front of the hummer, and Draco got out and took off his trenchcoat. "C'mon you ugly motherfucker. You wanna go? Let's go", said Draco as he readied Epyon. The monster lunged at Draco with it's claws, but Draco sliced it's arms off, then ripped off it's head. "May there be mercy in your next life", said Draco as his wounds healed. Jill was speechless. She didn't know WHAT he was. **_**"How is it possible for him to take down a hunter like that, and shrug off the wounds like they were nothing" **_**she wondered. Draco got in and drove off. Rebecca kissed him on the cheek. "You know this guy", asked Jill.**

**"He's that boyfriend I told you about, and he's my future husband", Rebecca answered, showing the size of the diamond on her finger. "He must be filthy rich to afford a ring like that", said Jill. "But why are we going to Japan"? "Japan is the safest place for people who found out about Umbrella's secrets. I personally terminated Umbrella Japan", said Draco. Rebecca called her other commrades Chris, and Barry on her cell phone, and told them to meet her at the R.P.D. building. Draco heard Yamada's voice on his headset warning him and Rita that he heard Umbrella's gonna launch a nuke at Raccoon City.**

**Rita picked up a cop named Leon S. Kennedy, and one of Rebecca's friends, a woman named Claire Redfield, sister of Chris Redfield before they arrived at the police station.**

**When they got there, Chris and Barry were happy to see them. Chris was surprised to see his sister, Claire in Raccoon City, especially with the T-Virus outbreak. "Who's the kid", asked Barry. "My future husband hates being called "kid", said Rebecca. "My name is Draco. Learn it well, for it means "dragon" in your tongue", said Draco. "He looks like the devil. You guys sure we can trust him", said Chris. Draco's eyes glowed red with anger. "If Draco was here to kill us, he would've done that already. He's a S.T.A.R.S. member just like us", said Rebecca. "What unit", asked Barry. "I am Major Omoto Draco of S.T.A.R.S. reaper squad in Tokyo, Japan", Draco answered. "I am an assassin from INTERPOL assigned to protect the survivors of the mansion incident". "How do you know about the incident with Umbrella", asked Chris. "My lover, Rebecca told me all about it", Draco replied. Just then, an Umbrella bioweapon known as the Nemesis landed behind them.**

**Draco cracked his knuckles. "Good, a new punching bag", he said. "Draco, let us help you on this one, it'll kill you if you go alone", Rebecca pleaded. Draco removed his torn shirt, making his muscles bigger. "Relax, my angel. I need a good work-out, anyways", Draco said in a confident tone. The creature charged at Draco, but the young dragon countered with an uppercut. Draco took his time making the monster suffer. The Nemesis was indeed a worthy opponent. Draco, and the creature matched one another, blow by blow. Draco began to change shape, he began to look more dragon than human. His strength increased as well, his skin became armored with scales that resembled snake scales, his size grew as well, and his tail had a long, blade-like spike at the tip. And with that, Draco began treating the Umbrella bioweapon like a rag-doll. The once towering monster was now the size of an action figiure in the hands of the powered-up Draco. Getting bored, the dragon dicided to finish off his prey, so he impaled the bioweapon, groin to head with a broken pipe. The survivors were speechless just looking at Draco's fight. Draco turned back to his more human form. "Black Dragon, 1 - Umbrella bioweapon, 0, booyah", said Draco, triumphantly. Rebecca ran toward him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body.**

**"What are you, the spawn of Satan or something", asked Chris. Draco grabbed Chris by his throat. "Don't...ever...make comments like that, human", said Draco before letting Chris go. Draco opened the doors to the police station," ladies first ". The women went in first, then Draco led the men. "Chief Irons, we were hoping to find you", said Rebecca, as Draco grabbed the fat bastard by his shirt. " You have the key to the hidden cell where my fiances parents are located. Hand it over", she demanded. Irons laughed. "After all i did to cover up THIER accident, this is how i'm repayed", said Irons, "everyone's gonna die"! **

**"You filthy, fat piece of vermin! You knew about Umbrella, and you made the public think the survivors of the mansion incident were insane?! I should drag your worthless carcass outside, and feed you to those monsters", said Draco in anger. Draco broke the tainted Chief's hand to let him know he means buisness. "The key", Draco shouted. Irons gave them the key to the hidden cell. "Thank you, fatboy. I'll make your death quick and painless", said Draco. "Wait, the cell is in my office, I could take you there", said Irons.**

**Draco thought about it, "the other S.T.A.R.S. members would know about the location of your office, you're useless to me, fat bastard", said Draco as he cracked Irons' neck. "Devil, was that nessecary", asked Chris. Draco punched Chris in the gut, "It's not wise to insult the one who risks his life for you". "Quiet, listen", said Barry as he pointed to the cieling, where a licker was crawling. Draco looked up, and shot an energy blast as the bioweapon dropped towards them, making the skinless beast splatter. Draco extended his wings so noone else would get covered with it's blood and guts. "Rebecca's boyfriend is a real gentleman", Jill complimented. "Thanks for the appreciation, unlike someone else", said Draco as he retracted his wings. "You need a shower, hun. So you can look good for your parents", said Rebecca. "Why don't you show your boyfriend where he can clean up, we'll find his parents", Barry suggested. **

**Chapter 6:**

**Rebecca walked with Draco to the shower room holding a key to a locker. She was surprised to see him able to take out Umbrella's bioweapons unarmed. "Those were some pretty slick moves back there, Draco. We're good, but not **_**that**_** good", said Rebecca. "Umbrella tormented me with thier pursuit since I was born. They took my mother from me first, then when I returned to Tokyo after graduating, they took my father, too. I had to make Japan safe for you, thats why i joined S.T.A.R.S. Now the hunters, are the hunted", said Draco as he entered the room. "Draco, can I shower with you? I feel a lot safer when we're together. Maybe we can start our own family", said Rebecca. Draco couldn't belive what he heard. They weren't even married, and Rebecca was talking about kids. "Uh sure, I guess", said Draco. He loved Rebecca more than anything, there was no way he would refuse her. "Mind turning around so I can undress", asked Draco. "Draco, I'm soon gonna be your wife, I think it would be okay if we saw each other naked" Rebecca answered. **

**Meanwhile, Rita and the others went to Chief irons' office, and searched for the cell door.**

**Jill was knocking on the walls, listening for a hollow area. Her expertise as a former cat burglar did not dissappoint her. Jill noticed a picture on the wall and removed it, revealing an odd-shaped hole. "Barry, hand me the key, I think I found the door", said Jill. Barry handed her the key, and she unlocked the door. "Jesus, what did they do to his parents", said Claire, noticing Yoshimitsu and Ibuki's battered, weakened condition. "They look as young as thier son. Are these two really his parents", asked Chris. "Omoto Yoshimitsu, are you alright", asked Rita. Andrea walked over to Ibuki, and released her. "Can you concentrate on healing, Ibuki", Andrea asked. Ibuki tried to concentrate, but her wounds healed slower than usual. "Andrea, Joseph, is it really you", asked Yoshimitsu as his wounds healed. "Can someone tell us how you guys know each other", asked Leon. **

**"We went to college together before our children were born", said Ibuki. "Rita, contact Draco and Rebecca, tell them we've found his parents", said Barry. "Our son Draco is here", asked Yoshimitsu in surprise. " He's the one who rescued all of us, you should be proud. I just know he'll be happy to see you, alive", Andrea answered. "He's planning on marrying our Rebecca", Joseph added. "Where is he? Take us to him", said Ibuki. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Draco and Rebecca finished making love, "that was indescribable. Are you sure I was your first time", said Rebecca. "Yes you were my first time, my love. Are you sure **_**you**_** were a virgin", said Draco as they dried off. "I may be popular with the ladies, but I kept rejecting them all. You are the only one I ever loved outside family. You're the most important thing in my world", said Draco as he put on an outfit that made him look like Ghost Rider, chain and spikes included. Rebecca put on a leather outfit as well. Draco put his old belt and weapons around his waist. "Major, we've brought your parents here", said rita knocking on the door. Draco answered the door. "Father, you've grown young. Did mother turn you", said Draco. "Yes, my son. From what your catgirl commrade tells us, you've destroyed Umbrella's entire japanese division. Congratulations on your engagement to Rebecca", said Yoshimitsu. "Draco, is that you? Is the man I'm looking at truly my son", asked Ibuki, bursting into tears as she hugged him. "Mother, I have come to bring you back home. With this sword, I will annihilate Umbrella", said Draco. Ibuki slapped Epyon out of Draco's hand. "You cannot rely on a sword alone, Draco. A warrior must rely on everything he knows in order to take down his enemy", said Ibuki before giving her son his sword back.**

**Draco put the blade back in it's sheath, "Yes mother". Draco led the group upstairs, destroying every bioweapon in sight. Draco came across a female Umbrella scientist with a 12-year-old girl. Draco wanted to kill the woman, but there was a chance the girl was her daughter, and there was a cance the woman would have some dirt on her company. "Identify yourselves, humans", said Draco. "My name is Annette Birkin, and this is my daughter, Sherry", said the woman. "I sense good in you woman. Are you willing to make a deal", said Draco. "Grant us safe passage out of this place, and I'll do anything you say, dragon", said Annette. "Tell me what you know about Umbrella's illegal viral and genetic research, and swear undying loyalty to me, and I will grant you a new life in Japan, and immunity from persicution", said Draco. "You have a deal, dragon. We owe you our lives",**

**said Annette. And with that, Draco lead everyone to the roof where Yamada was waiting. **

**"Quick, everyone in the plane", said Draco as he hurried everyone on the super osprey. Draco sat next to Rebecca as the vehichle took off, and headed west for Japan. As they flew, a nuke detonated over Raccoon City, destroying everything. "Thank you Draco, for saving all of us", said Rebecca as she rubbed her belly. It is you, and your commrades that I should be thanking, for helping me recover my lost parents. Thank you, my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members", said Draco. Three weeks later, Draco married Rebecca, Jill, and Claire formed affections with Draco's cousins, Kenshin and Sanoske. Barry helped Annette in raising Sherry. Miroku caught Shizuka cheating on him, and divorced her for Draco's boss, Motoko. Annette kept her end of the bargain she made with Draco and told him all she knew about the T-virus and G-virus. A month later, Rebecca gave birth to twins, a boy named Sasuke, and girl named Hinata. Draco knew his war was far from over. As long as Umbrella was making bioweapons, he will be there.**

**Author's comments:**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my beautiful lover, Lizzi, aka Hinata. I love you, my sweet, sweet Hinata**


End file.
